Last
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "In order to save the human kind, some people must sacrifice their self." EXO's official couple here.
1. Chapter 1

**Last **

**Disclaimer ** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author ** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre ** : Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Action, Romance.

**Length** : Chaptered

**Sumarry** :

"In order to save the human kind, some people must sacrifice their self." | EXO's official couple here.

**Warning ** :

_**Rated M for Heavy Themes, and soon there might be a rated M scene. **_

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Well, aku tahu seharusnya aku menamatkan ffku yang sudah ada dan bukannya membuat sebuah ff baru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Inspirasi untuk membuat ff ini muncul begitu saja setelah aku menonton Elysium. Entah kenapa aku malah membayangkan bagaimana jika memang masa depan seperti itu dan akhirnya tertuanglah ide untuk membuat ff ini.

Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian soal ff ini. _To be honest_, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat ff dengan genre _Science-Fiction_. Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

Ini adalah bumi pada tahun 2125. Sebuah keadaan dimana bumi sudah tidak dapat tertolong dari kerusakan lingkungan. Bahkan sudah banyak manusia bumi yang bermutasi menjadi _mutan_ akibat paparan sinar radiasi berbahaya yang tersebar di sekitar bumi dan atmosfernya. Sebagian kecil manusia yang berhasil selamat dari paparan radiasi dipindahkan menuju sebuah bumi buatan yang berada di luar angkasa, yang dikenal sebagai Elysium. Elysium adalah sebuah stasiun luar angkasa yang dirancang sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai keadaan bumi di masa kejayaannya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendiami tempat itu, yaitu orang-orang penting yang berhasil selamat dari paparan radiasi mematikan yang akan membuat mereka bermutasi menjadi _mutan_, jika mereka cukup beruntung.  
Akibat radiasi yang sangat mematikan, hal itu membuat seluruh wanita kehilangan rahim dan sel telur mereka. Sehingga untuk melanjutkan generasi manusia, para ilmuwan memutuskan untuk melakukan kloning. Karena bukankah pembuahan tidak akan terjadi tanpa adanya sel telur? Percuma jika memiliki sperma yang sehat tapi tidak adanya sel telur untuk dibuahi.  
Tentunya keadaan semacam ini sangat sulit untuk terus dilakukan lantaran sudah semakin banyak manusia yang bermutasi menjadi _mutan_. Manusia yang telah bermutasi memiliki perbedaan pada DNAnya sehingga semakin sulit untuk dikloning. Dan jika mereka gagal bermutasi dan kloning, mereka akan mati karena kekuatan radiasi terlampau kuat untuk diterima.  
Atas dasar inilah para ilmuwan memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah percobaan besar. Sebuah percobaan yang akan membuat manusia kembali melakukan proses pelanjutan generasi melalui cara yang normal, yaitu pembuahan. Para ilmuwan memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah Institut besar di bumi sebagai rumah dari seluruh percobaan mereka. Para objek penelitian di Institut ini adalah mereka yang telah bermutasi menjadi mutan dan tidak punya cukup uang serta jabatan untuk tinggal di Elysium. Mereka hanya punya dua pilihan, menjadi objek penelitian atau mati.  
Percobaan ini telah melibatkan kurang lebih 500 ribu manusia yang 90%nya adalah _mutan_. Para ilmuwan melakukan percobaan dengan memasukkan rahim buatan kedalam tubuh seorang pria dan meminta pria lain untuk membuahinya. Kenapa pria? Karena seluruh wanita sudah divonis tidak bisa mengandung lagi akibat radiasi itu.  
Percobaan ini sudah dilakukan sejak lama dan hasilnya adalah seluruh subjek penelitian yang sudah mencoba proses pembuahan dan mengandung itu tewas. Rata-rata mereka tewas saat mengandung, dan saat melahirkan. Sayangnya, saat melahirkan dan ibunya meninggal, maka si bayi akan ikut meninggal bersama ibunya. Walaupun hasilnya mengecewakan, para ilmuwan tidak pernah menyerah. Mereka masih terus melakukan percobaan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kedua belas pria sebagai bahan percobaan kali ini. Mereka adalah kedua belas pria pilihan yang telah mengalami proses penyeleksian yang luar biasa, serta menjalani puluhan tes untuk memastikan tubuh mereka kuat untuk percobaan ini, terutama tubuh keenam pria yang rencananya akan diberikan rahim buatan. Kedua belas pria ini adalah mutan, mutan dengan kekuatan yang berbeda di tiap individunya. Para ilmuwan berharap, semoga percobaan mereka kali ini berhasil dan kedua belas pria itu adalah percobaan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Edison, silakan masuk ke dalam tabung kondisi." suara statis seorang wanita yang berasal dari _speaker_ terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna serba putih.  
Setelah mendengar itu, seorang pria dengan wajah manis dan memakai baju putih berjalan memasuki sebuah tabung kaca yang cukup besar. Tepat ketika dia menginjakkan kedua kakinya didalam tabung tersebut, tabung itu langsung menutup. Tak lama kemudian seberkas sinar _laser _berwarna biru dan merahpun muncul dan mulai melakukan pengecekan terhadap tubuhnya.  
"Proses pengecekan kondisi tubuh dimulai. Dimohon untuk tidak bergerak selama 20 detik kedepan." lagi-lagi suara statis itu terdengar.  
Pemuda yang berada di dalam tabung menghela nafas pelan dan membiarkan _laser-laser_ itu memindai seluruh tubuhnya.  
Tak lama kemudian, _laser-laser_ itu menghilang dan tabung itupun terbuka.  
"Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda. Proses pemindaian telah selesai."  
Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari tabung dan menghampiri sebuah meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tabung itu. Dia menyambar sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk jam pasir lalu melingkarkannya di lehernya. Kemudian pria itu menunduk dan memakai sepatunya, karena saat dipindai tadi dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Setelah selesai pria itupun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan serba putih tersebut.

.

.

.

.  
"Tao! Hei, Tao!" pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan serba putih tadi menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.  
Dia melihat seorang pria mungil bermata bulat dengan pakaian yang sama sepertinya, perbedaannya hanyalah di pakaian pria itu penuh dengan noda tanah, tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.  
"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" tanya Tao.  
Pria mungil yang bernama Kyungsoo itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengatur nafas saat tiba didepan Tao. "Kau darimana? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan bersama?"  
Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Biasalah. Ini kan jadwalku untuk melakukan pengecekan kondisi tubuh. Kau baru selesai latihan? Pantas bajumu penuh noda seperti itu."  
Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Yah, mungkin tadi aku terlalu bersemangat. Dan lagi, tadi aku melawan Sehun. Dia benar-benar membuatku sedikit kerepotan karena aku selalu kelilipan di tengah pertarungan."  
Tao tertawa pelan, "Ya, kau benar. Terakhir kali aku melawannya aku sampai terseret masuk ke angin topan yang dibuatnya. Untung aku berhasil menghentikan waktu di saat yang tepat jadi aku tidak terbanting ke sudut ruangan."  
Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Oya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pergi ke ruang makan? Yang lainnya bilang mereka akan ke sana."  
"Aku memang akan ke sana. Kau tidak ke sana?"  
"Aku harus mengganti bajuku dulu. Aku tidak mau makan dalam kondisi berlumuran tanah seperti ini."  
Tao mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya."  
Tao pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

.

.

.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi sebuah ruangan besar yang disebut sebagai 'Ruang Makan' oleh mereka. Sebagian diantara mereka melirik Tao saat dia muncul di pintu. Mereka selalu melakukan itu saat melihat salah satu percobaan paling penting milik Institut ini muncul di hadapan mereka. Tao menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya dia melihat sepuluh orang pria yang tengah makan bersama dan sangat terlihat bahwa mereka sedikit dijauhi oleh yang lainnya.  
Tao berjalan cepat menuju meja itu dan mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Kemudian setelah sampai di meja itu, Tao segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah pria tinggi berambut pirang madu.  
"Hai semua." sapa Tao singkat.  
"Hallo Tao. Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dengan wajah manis dan keibuan.  
"Aku baru saja selesai _check-up_ rutin, Yixing. Bagaimana latihannya?"  
"Menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja karena kau tidak ada, kami kehilangan satu orang untuk berlatih berpasangan seperti biasanya. Jadi, Kris– " Yixing menunjuk pria berambut pirang madu di sebelah Tao. "–berlatih melawan Instruktur Jinki."  
Tao menoleh menatap Kris, "Jadi itu sebabnya kau terlihat jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya? Kau tahu, aku bahkan mencium bau rambut terbakar dari tubuhmu. Berapa kali kau terkena sambaran kilat milik Instruktur Jinki, YiFan?"  
Kris meletakkan sendoknya, "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama manusiaku, Edison."  
Tao memutar bola matanya, "Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku dengan nama _mutan_ku, Wu Yi Fan. Aku benci itu."  
Kris melirik Tao dengan tajam dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam dari Tao.  
"Oke cukup. Kalian berdua, hentikan. Kris, aku bisa melihat tanganmu yang mulai merah karena apimu, matikan itu. Dan Tao, aku juga melihat kalungmu mulai berpendar. Hentikan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk terkena _jetlag_ akibat waktu yang kau permainkan."  
Tao menoleh menatap seorang pria berwajah berwibawa yang duduk di sebelah Yixing, "Jangan menggangguku, Joonmyeon. Aku belum latihan siang ini dan kurasa sedikit bermain-main dengan sang naga akan menyenangkan."  
Kris menggeram pelan dan kalungnya mulai berpendar merah.  
"Oh ayolah, hentikan. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menahan kalian di tembok." ucap Luhan jengkel.  
Tao mendengus mendengar ucapan Luhan, kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.  
Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si _Time Controller_ itu masih saja sering bertengkar dengan Kris. Mereka kan pasangan dalam eksperimen ini, seharusnya mereka lebih akrab."  
Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dengan kesal dan tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin memasuki ruang makan.  
"Astaga, Tao. Kau mengagetkanku." pekik Kyungsoo.  
Tao diam saja, dia hanya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi.  
"Tao! Hei, Tao! Kau mau kemana?" seru Kyungsoo.  
Tapi Tao tidak menjawab, sebaliknya dia berjalan semakin cepat dan akhirnya menghilang di sebuah tikungan.  
Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan masuk ke ruang makan.  
Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri meja teman-temannya dan duduk di sebelah kursi kosong di sebelah pemuda berkulit _tan_, Jongin.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tadi aku melihat Tao keluar dengan tampang kesal." bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin.  
Jongin menghela nafas dan mengangkat garpunya menunjuk Kris. "Mereka bertengkar lagi."  
Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Lagi? Tapi kelihatannya ruang makan ini masih baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruang makan.  
"Mereka tidak sampai berkelahi seperti biasanya, Kyung. Yang lain berhasil melerainya."  
Kyungsoo mengangguk paham kemudian dia pun mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo melirik teman-temannya yang terlihat sedikit murung. Kyungsoo tahu pertengkaran di antara Tao dan Kris memang tidak akan terelakkan lagi. Kedua orang itu benar-benar seperti anjing dan kucing. Mereka pasti akan bertengkar setiap mereka bertemu dan kadang akan diakhiri dengan perkelahian hebat yang akan menghancurkan satu ruangan yang mereka pakai sebagai tempat berkelahi. Para Instruktur dan Professor sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Padahal, mereka berdua adalah pasangan dalam eksperimen pembuahan milik para Professor. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak memutuskan permusuhan mereka. Tapi, walaupun mereka sering berkelahi, Kris pasti akan selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan berakhir dengan tubuh penuh luka dari pedang milik Tao. Dan Tao sendiri hanya akan berakhir dengan tubuh kelelahan setelah menghajar Kris habis-habisan.

Untungnya mereka punya seorang _Healer_ dalam kelompok mereka sehingga tubuh penuh luka Kris tidak akan diketahui oleh para Instruktur dan Professor. Karena jika mereka mengetahuinya ada kemungkinan Kris dan Tao akan dipisahkan dan batal menjadi salah satu pasangan eksperimen. Lalu setelahnya mereka akan dihapus dari daftar percobaan, atau lebih tepatnya dibunuh. Hal itu akan dilakukan karena para Instruktur dan Professor akan berpikir bahwa Kris dan Tao memang tidak cocok untuk bersama. Sehingga mereka akan dibunuh karena dianggap tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh Institut. Karena memang hanya itulah tugas para _mutan_ yang ada di Institut ini, jika kau tidak mampu menjadi Instruktur maka kau akan menjadi bahan percobaan, dan jika kau tidak sanggup untuk menjadi bahan percobaan maka kau akan dibunuh. Hal ini memang kejam, tapi itu resiko yang harus diterima jika dirimu tidak cukup penting hingga sanggup tinggal di Elysium.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang memang khusus untuk mereka bersantai dan mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan sore mereka.  
Joonmyeon duduk dengan santai di salah satu sofa sambil memainkan bola-bola air di tangannya dengan Yixing yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan pertandingan untuk menentukan 'siapa yang lebih terang? api milik Chanyeol atau cahaya milik Baekhyun?'. Lalu ada Sehun yang sedang membuat pusaran-pusaran angin kecil dan membiarkan Luhan mencoba menghentikannya dengan kekuatan _Telekinetik_ miliknya. Jongin yang tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo sibuk berlatih membuat berbagai macam bentuk dari bola-bola tanah yang dipegangnya. Lalu ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang tengah bekerja sama membuat sebuah replika badai salju hebat dengan menggabungkan kilat milik Jongdae dan es yang telah diubah menjadi salju milik Minseok. Dan terakhir ada Kris yang hanya duduk diam memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk sementara dirinya hanya duduk diam disana.

_**BRAK**_

Suara pintu yang dibanting terbuka membuat mereka menoleh dan mereka melihat Tao yang berdiri disana dengan wajah cemberut sambil memegang pedangnya serta sebuah luka goresan kecil yang mengalirkan darah di pipinya.  
"Tao, kau darimana? Kemarilah, aku akan menyembuhkanmu." kata Yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.  
Tao menurut dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Yixing dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Yixing pun langsung bergerak dan menyembuhkan luka goresan di pipi Tao.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Yixing.  
"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Instruktur Hyoyeon, dan dia tahu aku belum latihan pagi jadi dia menyuruhku untuk latihan dan bertanding melawannya. Luka ini kudapatkan saat menghindari pisau-pisau es miliknya. Selain itu kurasa aku juga memiliki banyak memar akibat terbanting kesana kemari."  
Yixing berdecak pelan, "Tidak biasanya kau sampai terluka cukup banyak, Tao. Apa kau tidak fokus?"  
Tao mengangkat bahunya dan langsung meringis kesakitan akibat memar di bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja."  
"Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati, Tao. Konsentrasi adalah hal terpenting bagi seorang _Time Controller_ kan?" kata Joonmyeon pelan sambil menggerakkan bola air miliknya ke luka di pipi Tao yang sudah disembuhkan oleh Yixing.  
Tao tertawa kecil ketika bola air milik Joonmyeon mengelus lukanya, "Oke, aku akan lebih konsentrasi di latihan sore nanti. Terima kasih, Joonmyeon."  
"Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu, Tao? Kau belum makan siang dan jelas kau butuh tenaga untuk latihan sore nanti." tanya Luhan sambil menatap Tao.  
Tao menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Mungkin _sandwich_ saja cukup. Terima kasih banyak, Lu." Tao tersenyum manis pada Luhan.  
Luhan mengangguk kemudian menarik Sehun untuk ikut berdiri, lalu menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
"Siapa yang akan jadi lawan kita di latihan sore? Apa kita akan berlatih berpasangan seperti biasanya?" tanya Minseok.  
Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya kita berlatih berpasangan kan? Mungkin nanti akan seperti itu juga."  
"Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak kita berlatih melawan para Instruktur." kata Jongdae. "Apa mereka tidak ingin melihat perkembangan kita?" lanjutnya.  
"Setahuku mereka hanya akan melakukan latihan melawan kita jika para Professor memintanya. Jadi jika para Professor tidak mengizinkan, mereka tidak akan melakukan latihan itu." kata Joonmyeon.  
Kris mendengus pelan, "Siapapun lawan latihan kita nanti, yang penting tetaplah berusaha supaya tidak mati atau sekarat. Para Professor akan menganggap kita tidak cukup kuat dan akan mengeliminasi kita. Ingat, kita punya tanggungan paling berat di antara seluruh objek penelitian di Institut ini."

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka semua memandang ke arah pintu dan mereka melihat Luhan yang tengah berjalan masuk dengan Sehun yang membawa beberapa kotak.  
"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.  
Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang pada Tao, "Ini _sandwich_ pesanan Tao." Luhan menunjuk sisa kotak berukuran besar, "Yang itu cemilan untuk kita. Kurasa kita akan butuh energi lebih karena kelihatannya kita akan melawan para Instruktur di latihan nanti. Tadi aku melihat mereka sedang menyiapkan Aula Latihan."  
Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak terluka terlalu parah. Karena kalau tidak aku bisa pingsan karena kelelahan lagi seperti ketika kita selesai melawan para Instruktur waktu itu."  
"Akan kami usahakan. Tapi jika memang luka kami parah, semoga saja Instruktur Jaejoong mau membantumu menyembuhkan kami. Kurasa diantara para Instruktur, hanya dia yang punya hati dan baik pada kita." kata Sehun.  
"Mungkin itu karena dia juga seorang _Healer_." kata Kyungsoo.  
"Instruktur Seohyun juga _Healer_, tapi dia tetap saja kejam pada kita. Aku masih ingat ketika dia menyerap hampir seluruh kekuatanku untuk hidup dan nyaris membunuhku." kata Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri.  
Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Sampai saat ini aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Instruktur Jaejoong yang baik hati itu bisa berpasangan dengan Instruktur Yunho yang paling kejam."  
"Ngomong-ngomong soal Instruktur Yunho, apa kira-kira dia akan ikut andil dalam latihan bersama kali ini?" tanya Jongdae.  
Tao mendengus pelan di sela kegiatannya mengunyah _sandwich_, "Tentu saja dia akan ikut. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghajar kita."  
"Aku yakin Instruktur Changmin juga ikut latihan kali ini." kata Luhan.  
"Mungkin Instruktur Kyuhyun juga." kata Minseok.  
"Atau mungkin Instruktur Heechul." kata Kyungsoo sambil sedikit bergidik ngeri.  
"Kurasa akan ada Instruktur Taeyeon." kata Joonmyeon.  
"Dan Instruktur Key." kata Jongin.  
"Semoga saja tidak ada Instruktur Seohyun." kata Yixing.  
"Aku sangat berharap tidak ada Instruktur Hangeng." kata Tao.  
"Aku juga berharap tidak ada Instruktur Donghae." kata Sehun.  
"Kurasa Instruktur Kangin pasti ikut." kata Baekhyun.  
"Aku yakin Instruktur Minho juga ikut." kata Chanyeol.  
"Kalian membuatku berpikir kalau Instruktur Zhoumi akan ikut." kata Jongdae.  
Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Oh, sudahlah. Apakah kalian tidak sadar bahwa nama-nama yang kalian sebut adalah nama Instruktur yang tergolong kejam di Institut?"  
"Yah, kami hanya khawatir mereka akan benar-benar muncul, Kris." gumam Joonmyeon.  
"Kita lihat saja nanti." kata Kris pelan.

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan mereka melihat seorang petugas berpakaian putih berdiri di depan pintu.  
"Kalian sudah ditunggu di Aula Latihan. Latihan Gabungan sore ini akan segera dimulai, dimohon untuk segera menuju Aula Latihan."  
Kedua belas pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Aula Latihan, dan ketika mereka memasuki Aula mereka melihat ada beberapa Instruktur yang berdiri di tengah Aula.  
"Selamat datang di Aula Latihan untuk Latihan Gabungan kali ini." sapa Instruktur Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pasangan kalian dalam Latihan Gabungan sudah ditentukan. Tolong bacakan peraturan dan nama pasangan mereka, Su." kata Jaejoong pada Instruktur Junsu.  
Instruktur Junsu berdehem pelan, "Untuk latihan gabungan kali ini, kalian punya waktu empat jam untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing. Tidak ada peraturan khusus, kalian bebas menyerang bagian mana saja dari lawan kalian." Instruktur Junsu menarik nafas dalam, "Dan dalam Latihan Gabungan kali ini, pasangan kalian adalah. Joonmyeon dengan Instruktur Taeyeon, Yixing dengan Instruktur Seohyun, Chanyeol dengan Instruktur Minho, Baekhyun dengan Instruktur Kangin, Sehun dengan Instruktur Donghae, Luhan dengan Instruktur Changmin, Jongin dengan Instruktur Key, Kyungsoo dengan Instruktur Heechul, Jongdae dengan Instruktur Zhoumi, Minseok dengan Instruktur Kyuhyun, Tao dengan Instruktur Hangeng, dan terakhir Kris dengan Instruktur Yunho." Junsu menatap kedua belas pria di hadapannya. "Kalau kalian masih merasa belum jelas, kalian bisa melihatnya melalu layar itu." Junsu menunjuk sebuah layar datar besar yang menampilkan nama dan foto mereka, serta terdapat sebuah jam digital yang menunjukkan angka empat jam.  
"Latihan Gabungan kalian akan segera dimulai. Dimohon untuk segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing." kata Instruktur Jaejoong tenang.

**To Be Continued **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_So, what do you guys think? _

Kalau kalian punya pertanyaan seputar ff ini, tanyakan saja di kotak review, PM atau mention di _twitter_ku ^^

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last **

**Disclaimer ** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author ** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre ** : Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Action, Romance.

**Length** : Chaptered

**Summary** :

"In order to save the human kind, some people must sacrifice their self." | EXO's official couple here.

**Warning ** :

_**Rated M for Heavy Themes, and soon there might be a rated M scene. **_

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh _review_, _follow_, dan _favorite_nya di _fic_ ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang menyukai cerita ini karena ini merupakan cerita _Sci-Fi_ pertamaku ^^

Maaf karena _chapter _berikutnya sangat lambat. Aku sibuk sekali. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk fokus pada salah satu _fic_, tapi sulit sekali karena aku sadar aku punya tanggung jawab untuk _fic_-ku yang lain.

_Once again, thank you so much for your review on the first chapter_ :D

.

.

.

_**Enjoy Reading **_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Setelah Jaejoong mengatakan kepada mereka untuk bersiap. Kedua puluh empat peserta latihan gabungan ini berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah tengah Aula Latihan. Tepatnya ke arah lantai Aula yang berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Masing-masing dari mereka berdiri di atas lantai persegi itu.

Jaejoong baru saja menarik nafas dan hendak memberi tanda bahwa latihan akan dimulai ketika tiba-tiba sejumlah orang dengan pakaian serba putih dari atas ke bawah memasuki wilayah Aula Latihan dan menempati sebuah bilik khusus di atas.

"Para Professor sudah datang. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan ikut melihat latihan ini. Biasanya kan mereka hanya ingin laporannya saja." bisik Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil sementara matanya tidak lepas dari gerakan para Professor yang mulai sibuk dengan _pad_ mereka maaing-masing. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari para Professor maju dan berdiri di pinggir kaca balkon yang memisahkan mereka dengan para Instruktur dan objek penelitian.  
"Setelah sedikit perundingan, kami memutuskan untuk merubah sistem latihan kali ini." Professor itu menekan _pad_nya dan seketika itu juga dinding kaca tebal muncul dari sela-sela lantai yang berbentuk persegi dan membatasi gerakan mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti berada dalam sangkar yang memenjarakan mereka dengan lawan tanding mereka masing-masing.

Kedua belas pria objek penelitian memandang dinding kaca itu dengan pandangan sedikit panik.  
Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus permukaan dinding kaca. Dia menempelkan jemarinya dan mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya, dia ingin mencoba apakah kaca itu bisa meleleh atau tidak dengan kekuatan api miliknya. Kris mengerutkan dahinya ketika dinding kaca itu tidak bergeming, bahkan menjadi panas pun tidak.

"Percuma,"

Suara Yunho membuat Kris menoleh dan menatap Yunho. Yunho menunjuk jemari Kris yang masih menempel di dinding kaca, "Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan kaca ini dengan apapun. Lapisan dinding kaca ini adalah dinding kaca yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh para Professor. Kau tidak akan bisa menembusnya walaupun kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu."

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, namun suara Professor membuatnya terhenti.

"Kurasa para Instruktur sudah tidak asing dengan sistem latihan ini. Ini adalah sistem latihan '_Cage_' atau sangkar. Kalian kuberi waktu 1.5 jam untuk bertarung dalam sistem ini dan selama sisa waktu berikutnya kalian bisa menjalani latihan seperti biasanya. Dan di ronde kedua itu, kalian bebas membantu satu sama lain." Professor itu menarik nafas dalam, "Itu saja peraturan baru untuk kalian. Nah, sekarang kalian bersiaplah. Latihan kali ini akan dimulai dari sekarang."

Professor itu menekan _pad_nya dan suara alarm bergaung dalam ruangan itu. Peserta latihan melirik ke arah jam besar yang berada dalam Aula dan mereka melihat waktunya sudah berubah. Lalu mereka pun segera melancarkan serangan-serangan mereka pada lawannya.

.

.

.  
Satu jam berlalu, keadaan didalam 'sangkar' buatan yang mengurung mereka sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi. Berulang kali terlihat semburan api, cahaya, kilat, es, angin, dan lainnya, juga suara sabetan pedang terdengar dari dalam sana.

Jaejoong berulang kali melirik kepada jam besar yang masih terus berjalan dan dia mengerang pelan saat menyadari bahwa waktu baru berjalan selama satu jam. Jaejoong melirik para Professor yang terlihat tengah sibuk berdiskusi sambil mengutak-atik _pad_ mereka. Jaejoong menggigiti kukunya gugup, dia sangat tahu bahwa para Instruktur tidak akan main-main dalam menyerang karena mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh para Professor.

Mungkin bagi para mutan biasa ataupun para objek penelitian tidak mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima oleh para Instruktur sebelum mereka dijadikan Instruktur. Sebelum mereka mendapatkan jabatan sebagai Instruktur, mereka harus melewati puluhan _test_ fisik sekaligus mental untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka layak menjadi Instruktur. Dan setelahnya mereka akan melalui _test_ terakhir yaitu _'Field Test'_ dimana mereka diminta untuk keluar dari bangunan Institut dan berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah tembok besar dan tinggi yang menjadi perbatasan antara wilayah Institut dan dunia luar.

Namun perjalanan untuk sampai ke tembok itu bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Mereka harus melawan ratusan hewan yang telah bermutasi menjadi monster, dan manusia hasil eksperimen gagal pada kloning yang berubah menjadi monster dan _zombie_.

Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang pernah menjalani _test_ itu dan berhasil pulang kembali dengan selamat. Karena itulah jika mereka lolos _test_ itu mereka akan menjadi Instruktur. Tapi, jika salah satu diantara para Instruktur kalah dalam mode latihan pertarungan ini, maka mereka akan dieliminasi dari daftar Instruktur kemudian dibunuh.

Tujuan dari latihan pertarungan inipun sebenarnya untuk melatih seluruh mutan agar dapat menjadi sekuat para Instruktur dan kemudian mereka akan menjadi tentara yang akan digunakan untuk saat-saat yang diperlukan, misalnya untuk menjadi tentara penjaga Elysium apabila terjadi kudeta.

.

.

.  
Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam, sudah hampir satu setengah jam berlalu dan itu artinya dinding kaca itu akan dibuka. Jaejoong melirik 'sangkar' tempat Yunho berada, sejak tadi dia selalu melihat asap mengepul serta kobaran-kobaran api yang dilemparkan oleh Yunho dan Kris. Jaejoong juga sempat melihat tubuh Kris yang beberapa kali membentur dinding kaca. Jaejoong sangat berharap dirinya bisa melihat kedalam 'sangkar' yang mengurung mereka, namun debu dan tanah yang berasal dari lantai menghalangi pandangan Jaejoong. Ya, lantai Aula Latihan memang terbuat dari baja namun berlapis tanah diatasnya untuk memudahkan orang-orang dengan kekuatan seperti Kyungsoo, bahkan tanah yang menjadi lantainya juga dibuat lembab untuk memudahkan orang-orang dengan kekuatan seperti Joonmyeon.

Tiba-tiba suara alarm berbunyi dan diiringi dengan menghilangnya lapisan dinding kaca yang mengurung mereka. Jaejoong melirik jam dan dia menyadari bahwa 1.5 jam telah berlalu, dan itu berarti ronde kedua latihan ini dimulai.

Tepat ketika dinding-dinding kaca itu turun. Berbagai macam serangan dilancarkan secara acak dan membabi buta. Jaejoong dan Junsu sampai harus melompat demi menghindari serangan berbentuk api, angin, air, es, dan sebagainya mengenai tubuh mereka.

Junsu menarik lengan Jaejoong keras, "Kita harus berbalik dan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan atau kita akan ikut terluka!"

Junsu menyeret Jaejoong naik ke atas dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan kaca yang bentuknya hampir mirip dengan ruangan khusus para Professor, hanya saja kaca di ruangan yang ditempati Jaejoong dan Junsu lebih tipis.

Jaejoong menunduk ke bawah dan memperhatikan mereka yang masih bertarung di bawah sana. Dia bisa melihat bahwa para Instruktur mulai bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka. Begitu juga dengan lawan mereka, kelihatannya kedua belas pria objek penelitian Professor itu mulai terlihat saling membantu. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, dan saling melindungi.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihatnya, setidaknya para Professor akan menganggap hubungan para pasangan itu baik-baik saja sehingga mereka tidak perlu bergerak untuk mencari pasangan eksperimen baru.

Jaejoong melirik para Professor namun seketika itu juga Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat para Professor tengah menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang dalam suasana pertarungan yang bisa dibilang mulai kacau itu. Jaejoong segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk para Professor. Jaejoong sedikit menahan nafas saat menyadari bahwa para Professor menunjuk ke arah Kris dan Tao.

Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa pasangan itu tidak bekerja sama sedikitpun, bahkan terlihat Tao berusaha mendorong Kris menjauh darinya. Dan walaupun Kris selalu melindungi Tao, Tao terlihat tidak pernah membantu atau melindungi Kris sedikitpun.

Jaejoong mulai panik, sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Kris danTao memang tidak akur. Tapi baik para _mutan_ maupun Instruktur menutup kenyataan itu dari para Professor dengan satu tujuan, menyelamatkan Kris dan Tao. Dan jika para Professor menyadari hal itu, maka Kris dan Tao pasti akan langsung dibunuh.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memukul dinding kaca di hadapannya dengan sangat keras dan menyebabkan kaca tersebut retak. Suara pukulan Jaejoong membuat Yunho yang berada di arena latihan itu menoleh, untungnya bilik kaca milik para Professor kedap suara sehingga mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong saat memukul kaca.

Tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang berdarah akibat memukul kaca, Jaejoong kembali memukul kaca dengan tujuan agar perhatian mereka teralihkan ke arah Jaejoong. Disaat Jaejoong melihat beberapa Instruktur melirik ke arahnya, Jaejoong segera memberi isyarat dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menunjuk ke arah Kris dan Tao.

Para Instruktur yang mengerti akan isyarat Jaejoong mengangguk samar. Yunho menembakkan kobaran apinya ke sembarang arah sementara Zhoumi membuat serpihan-serpihan es di sekeliling mereka. Pertemuan antara panas dan dingin tersebut kemudian menghasilkan kabut tebal, lalu Taeyeon berhasil menahan kabut tersebut agar tidak menyebar dengan kekuatan _Wind_ miliknya dan dibantu dengan kekuatan _Telekinetik_ Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat kabut menutupi mereka dari pandangan para Professor. Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari kaca, dia mengusap lukanya dan seketika itu juga lukanya menghilang.

Tiba-tiba suara alarm berbunyi nyaring membuat mereka yang sedang bertarung menghentikan gerakan mereka. Kabut perlahan-lahan pergi dan menampakkan wajah dan tubuh mereka.

Para Professor menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Salah satu diantara mereka mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Kami sudah melihat apa yang ingin kami lihat. Segeralah pergi mengobati diri kalian." setelah mengatakan itu para Professor berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan mereka.

Semua orang yang berada dalam Aula Latihan mendongakkan kepala mereka untuk melihat jam besar dan mereka melihat bahwa masih tersisa waktu satu jam untuk latihan mereka.

.

.

.

.  
Setelah proses latihan mereka yang melelahkan. Para peserta latihan tadi termasuk para Instruktur pun menerima perawatan intensif dari para perawat dan juga _Healer_ karena mereka menderita beberapa luka yang cukup serius.

Yunho yang sudah mendapat pengobatan nampak tengah menatap datar para Instruktur lainnya. "Menurutku ini tidak bagus." gumam Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyeon yang tengah menghapus noda tanah dari pipinya.

"Para Professor tidak pernah menghentikan latihan pertarungan sebelumnya. Pasti ada hal penting yang membuat mereka menghentikannya." kata Yunho.

"Kalau ini karena mereka menyadari permusuhan diantara Kris dan Tao maka habislah mereka." kata Key sambil sesekali meringis saat Instruktur Jongwoon, salah satu _Healer_ yang ada di Institut menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Kita semua menyadari bahwa Kris dan Tao adalah _mutan_ yang sangat langka. Kita tidak pernah memiliki seorang _mutan_ dengan kekuatan _Time Controller_ dan juga _Dragon_ seperti mereka. Menurutku itu akan membuat para Professor berpikir ulang untuk membunuh mereka." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa para Professor tidak akan mengurungkan alasan mereka untuk membunuh hanya karena alasan klasik seperti itu." kata Seohyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku pusing memikirkan mereka berdua. Kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menutupi permusuhan mereka dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa menahan diri sedikit saat berada di hadapan para Professor?!" pekik Heechul frustasi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berbicara dengan mereka dan menjelaskan semuanya. Karena kurasa, Tao masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah objek penelitian. Yah kurasa kalian semua tahu bahwa dulunya Tao adalah _mutan_ bebas dan hidup diluar wilayah Institut." kata Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku ingat itu karena akulah yang menolongnya saat tersesat di wilayah Institut dan membawanya kemari." kata Yunho pelan.

"Jadi, siapa diantara kita yang bersedia memberikan sedikit 'kuliah' untuk mereka?" kata Heechul sarkastik.

Yunho mendongak menatap Heechul dan Instuktur lainnya, "Aku akan berbicara dengan Tao."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Kris."

"_Well_, kami tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain _'Good Luck'_. Semoga saja mereka bisa mengerti maksud kita." kata Seohyun

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk kecil kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan rawat para Instruktur dan menuju ruang rawat Kris dan Tao serta teman-temannya.  
.

.

.

.  
Yunho mengetuk pintu ruang rawat di hadapannya. Dan saat membukanya dia melihat kedua belas pria tengah berada di sana dengan perban yang membalut beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Yunho melihat Yixing yang masih sibuk menyembuhkan pelipis Joonmyeon, Chanyeol yang tengah meniup-niup tangan Baekhyun yang terkena luka bakar, Kyungsoo yang tengah mengusap kepala Jongin yang berbaring di pangkuannya, Sehun yang tengah memeluk Luhan, Minseok yang tengah mengatur tatanan rambut Jongdae walaupun dia terlihat sedikit meringis saat aliran listrik dari tubuh Jongdae masih terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Dan terakhir tentu saja Kris yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu Tao yang duduk jauh dari tempat Kris berada sambil mengusap pedangnya.

Yunho menatap Tao, "Tao, ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap pedangnya dan menatap Yunho, "Ada apa, Instruktur Yunho?"

Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat bagi Tao . "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Tao mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho sementara seluruh teman-teman Tao termasuk Kris hanya diam dan memandang Tao sampai akhirnya Tao pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tepat ketika pintu menutup, Jaejoong berdehem pelan sambil menatap Kris. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau ikut aku, Kris. Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Walaupun terlihat bingung, Kris tetap mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Sepeninggal Kris dan Jaejoong, kesepuluh orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menatap bingung ke arah pintu.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kita melakukan kesalahan saat latihan tadi?" gumam Jongdae.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa begitu. Tadi aku sempat melihat Instruktur Jaejoong memukul kaca dengan sangat keras hingga tangannya berdarah di tengah latihan tadi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" kata Kyungsoo.

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena aku tahu kehilangan konsentrasi di arena latihan pertarungan bisa berakibat fatal."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar. Dan lagi, apa kalian menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya para Professor mengawasi kita latihan?"

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Kau benar. Makanya sejak awal latihan aku merasa sangat heran saat melihat mereka memasuki Aula Latihan."

Yixing menoleh menatap Suho, "Apa menurutmu itu ada hubungannya dengan proses eksperimen kita?"

Suho mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa memang itu alasannya. Mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot buang waktu hanya untuk melihat kita berlatih." kata Minseok.

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot dan meninggalkan Elysium hanya demi melihat kita berlatih." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, kira-kira apa yang sudah dilakukan Kris dan Tao hingga mereka dipanggil oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong?" gumam Baekhyun.  
Dan kalimat dari Baekhyun membuat mereka semua terdiam.  
.

.

.

.

Yunho membimbing Tao memasuki sebuah ruangan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai ruang tunggu atau ruang rapat dadakan para Instruktur.

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa, "Jadi, ada apa Instruktur Yunho?"

Yunho yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap keluar jendela berbalik dan menatap Tao, "Apa kau menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Tao mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Yunho menghela nafas lelah, "Kau baru saja menunjukkan permusuhanmu dan Kris secara terang-terangan pada para Professor saat latihan tadi."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Tapi kurasa aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau mendorong Kris dan tidak membantunya sama sekali, Tao. Aku sangat yakin bahwa hal itu akan membuat para Professor berpikir bahwa kalian bermusuhan." jelas Yunho.

Tao menunduk, "Aku tidak tahu." lirih Tao pelan.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, "Aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu."

Tao mendongak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah bahan eksperimen?" tanya Yunho.

Tao terdiam. Sejujurnya dia memang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut. Dulu, dia adalah _mutan_ bebas yang wilayah Institut. Dia hidup dengan cara berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, dan mendapatkan makanan dengan cara merampok truk berisi makanan yang akan dikirim ke wilayah Institut.

Namun, di hari itu Tao gagal mencuri makanan. Sebaliknya dirinya justru hampir tertangkap dan diapun melarikan diri. Tao tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam wilayah Institut. Butuh satu minggu penuh bagi Tao untuk bisa mendekati bangunan Institut, dan disaat itulah Yunho menemukannya. Yunho membawa Tao masuk ke dalam Institut dan tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Tao akan menjadi salah satu bagian eksperimen dari para Professor termasuk Yunho. Karena niat awal Yunho hanyalah menolong Tao yang saat itu penuh luka akibat serangan para monster yang berada di sekitar wilayah Institut.

Monster-monster itu memang terisolasi di dalam Institut lantaran adanya sebuah tembok tinggi dan juga sensor yang mengelilinginya. Karena itulah satu-satunya tempat aman bagi mereka adalah bangunan Institut karena bangunan itu memiliki sistem keamanan yang tinggi.

Tao menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Yunho menghela nafas pelan dan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau tahu, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melindungimu dan juga Kris dari tatapan para Professor. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja menunjukkan ketidak sukaanmu pada Kris di hadapan para Professor? Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membenci Kris?"

Tao mendongak menatap Yunho, "Itu karena aku tahu bahwa dulunya Kris adalah warga Elysium. Atau lebih tepatnya, Pangeran dari Elysium."  
.

.

.

.  
Jaejoong mengajak Kris ke salah satu ruang pertemuan yang ada. Jaejoong menyuruh Kris duduk di salah satu sofa. Kris menurut dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada.

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Kris dan menyilangkan kakinya, "Jadi, bagaimana lukamu? Kelihatannya kau terluka cukup parah tadi."

Kris mengangkat lengannya dan menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku, menunjukkan sebuah perban yang melilit lengannya. "Hanya luka ini yang belum berhasil disembuhkan secara sempurna oleh Instruktur Taemin."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Jaejoong menatap Kris, "Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu dan Tao? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit saja?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengannya. Mulanya Tao juga bersikap biasa saja. Sampai dia mengetahui nama asliku dan mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah warga Elysium.."

"Kau Pangeran Elysium," sela Jaejoong.

Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Itu dulu saat aku belum terkena radiasi. Sekarang aku hanyalah _mutan_ bahan eksperimen para Professor."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Kau menjadi bahan eksperimen inipun karena kemauanmu sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung dengan hal ini, aku masih tidak mengerti keputusanmu untuk menjadi bahan eksperimen."

"Alasannya tidak penting." kata Kris.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, "Aku mengerti. Aku masih menghormati privasimu dalam hal itu." Jaejoong kembali menatap Kris, "Kembali ke masalah awal. Apa Tao mulai menjauhimu saat dia tahu kau adalah Pangeran Elysium?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya. Aku tahu Tao membenci pendiri Elysium atau keluargaku. Yah, sejak awal aku juga menolak sistem kerajaan yang diterapkan kepada para pendiri Elysium. Dan sialnya, aku adalah pewaris tunggal Elysium."

"Lalu, apa tindakanmu sekarang? Aku yakin para Professor mulai menyadari permusuhanmu dan Tao. Aku tidak yakin para Professor akan membunuhmu karena statusmu. Tapi aku sangat yakin mereka akan membunuh Tao."

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Di Institut selain para Professor hanya kau, Yunho, dan juga Tao yang mengetahui statusku sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun lagi. Aku sangat menyadari bahwa para Professor tidak akan menyentuhku karena statusku, karena itulah aku berusaha menutupi kebencian Tao padaku. Tapi sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku juga bingung. Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan statusmu untuk menahan para Professor agar tidak membunuh Tao?"

Kris berdecak pelan, "Aku sudah menyerahkan jabatanku saat aku divonis menjadi _mutan_. Saat ini hanya para Professor yang masih mengakui statusku, seluruh warga Elysium tidak akan pernah menganggapku lagi. Karena itu, kurasa menggunakan statusku akan percuma apabila warga Elysium menentangnya."

Jaejoong mengerang frustasi, "Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita anggap saja masalah ini tidak ada. Kau harus bersikap seperti biasanya pada Tao. Jangan menunjukkan sikap permusuhan, dan sebisa mungkin bantulah dia untuk menutupi permusuhan kalian di antara Professor."  
Jaejoong berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam.  
.

.

.

.  
"Hei, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kris dan Tao keluar dari _lift_ di lantai tempat mereka tinggal.

Kris mengangkat bahunya sementara Tao langsung berjalan melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol sedikit meringis saat Tao membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Chanyeol berpaling menatap Kris, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Ada apa ini? Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting." kata Joonmyeon sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pintu kamar Tao, "_Time Controller_ kita mengamuk lagi."

Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahu mereka serempak.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dibicarakan Instruktur Jaejoong saat dia memanggilmu, Kris?"

Kris melirik Joonmyeon, "Bukan masalah penting.

_**Ting**_

Suara dentang _lift_ membuat ketiga pria yang tengah duduk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _lift_, mereka melihat seorang petugas yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih berdiri di sana. Petugas itu membungkuk kecil sebelum menatap ketiga pemuda yang ada, "Para Professor memanggil kalian semua. Kalian diminta segera datang ke Ruang Utama."  
.

.

.  
Setelah mengajak yang lainnya untuk pergi berjalan ke arah Ruang Utama -minus Tao yang harus diseret oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan- mereka tengah duduk menunggu para Professor saat ini.  
Ruang Utama adalah ruang pertemuan paling besar yang ada di Institut. Biasanya ruangan ini hanya digunakan untuk saat tertentu. Dan jika para Professor memanggil mereka ke ruangan ini, maka sudah pasti aka nada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

Kris melirik Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya, pemuda itu terlihat sibuk menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang memerah saat dia diseret oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan munculah para Professor. Para Professor berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di depan meja bulat tempat kedua belas pria itu duduk.  
Salah satu diantara para Professor itu berdehem, "Tujuan kami mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah untuk mengumumkan sesuatu."

Kedua belas pria itu mengangguk kecil.

Professor itu menatap wajah mereka satu persatu, "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mempercepat proses eksperimen kali ini. Dan itu berarti sebagian diantara kalian akan segera menjalani operasi penanaman rahim buatan."

**To Be Continued **

**. **

**. **

_So, what do you guys think? _

Aku tidak memasukkan _scene_ pertarungan mereka secara mendetail dalam _chapter_ ini karena kalau aku masukkan juga, _words_ untuk _chapter_ ini akan menjadi sangat banyak.

Mungkin kalian masih sedikit bingung soal inti ceritanya, jangan khawatir nanti akan semakin jelas di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya.

Oya, aku tahu kekuatan Kris sebenarnya adalah '_Flight_' karena dia bisa terbang, tapi karena dia juga bisa mengendalikan api seperti naga, jadi aku menamakan kekuatannya sebagai '_Dragon_'. Maaf kalau kalian merasa tidak nyaman.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

.

.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena **


End file.
